1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a duplex control structure of toy gun, and more particularly, to a duplex control structure of toy gun having both manually and electrically driving modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the current common toy gun products having projectile plastic (PP) bullet, there are manual and electrical types of structure. The electric type of toy gun makes use of a motor for driving the piston to perform reciprocating motion in a cylinder for propelling a piston to generate high-pressure air for projecting off the plastic bullets. However, the manual type of toy gun makes use of the resilient spring force released from the compressed spring for propelling a piston to generate high-pressure air for projecting off the plastic bullets. These two types of structure are significantly different since their power sources are different.
As far as the structure of the manual type of toy gun is concerned, a relatively simpler one propels the piston for compressing the spring by a manually pulling type of action. This kind of structure of the toy gun lacks of enjoyment while one is playing on the gun since it has only the function of a single shooting. However, there is another one which has both the functions of single shooting and continuous shooting through a switching action by the use of an electric power motor to compress the spring via the transmitting mechanism to drive the piston. This one is relatively enjoyable while one is playing on the gun. Nevertheless, as far as the current products are concerned, the way of driving exists only in a single state no matter whether it is a manual or electric motor's driving, and there are no such kinds of structure having both the manually and electrical motor's driving types of today. Consequently, the fact that the electrically driving toy gun is unable to function once the electric power is used up forms a demerit upon usage, thereby it lacks product competitiveness on the market.